The Commoner's Coup
The Commoner's Coup is the thirty-first chapter of Tales of Sheol'gotha: Shadow of the Abaddon. Synopsis Reeling from Valon's decision to leave, Palus finds himself angered to the point of deciding to join him. Soltas argues against it, stating that they are the ones in danger, not Valon. Palus points out that Nazrin is likely after Valon for what he did to Wiq'tin, though Soltas points out that such a thing would just as likely earn him accolades. Palus notes that Abaddon must consider Valon a threat now, especially if he learns that Valon can manipulate the runes, giving him an edge over Abaddon. He states that he and Haebin almost died against Surtur, but Valon was capable of overturning even Surtur's perversion and killing him, even after Haebin and Palus had recently eaten and Valon had only a taste. Soltas seems a little uncertain about the description of incubus feeding, but Imma arrives saying that it is very different from just devouring meat. She points out that the shifter ability to eat and gain power quickly is why they're at the top of the food chain, though Palus prepares to argue on the vampires' behalves when Haebin shows up declaring himself ready to speak for himself. Palus tells him to go back to sleep, but is ignored, and the vampire is told what Valon did. Palus and Soltas bicker a moment, but suddenly Soltas notes that the torch in the fog which Valon had been following was gone. The group is immediatley put on edge. Palus tries to reassure the group, but it doesn't do much. Soltas eventually asks what Palus was trying to say, at which point Palus determines that because Valon is royal, is powerful, has the runic knowledge, but most importantly is out of the palace, he is their best chance at dethroining Abaddon. There is debate as to whether Sharess knew of her son's potential and whether she hid it intentionally, and the matter of Valon's bloodline is brought up as it is noted that his great-grandfather was an archdemon, which Imma had not known about. Despite all Abaddon's children having that same potential, there is a definite need for them to get Valon back. Soltas, however, acknowledges Valon's negative qualities and suggests they find another prince. Palus argues that other princes do not have the same advantages as Valon does, including the runic magic. Soltas instead suggests they call off the plot, prompting Palus to ask whether anyone present had a reason not to fear Abaddon. No one answers. He also states that they must build up Valon if he returns and make him appear as infallible as possible to minimize the effects of Nazrin trying to marr his name. There are doubts, but agreement, and Palus gives the order for them to get up and start marching, sending Imma off to tell Maire and Ysir about the plot, which she says will be easy as the two other demonesses are among Valon's most devoted followers. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.